


Золото и шёлк

by tarakihi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на заказ, слегка АУ вариант первой встречи Софу и маркиза Александра, который спустя сколько-то лет заявится за кровью младшего Ди по тому же примерно принципу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золото и шёлк

***

Золотые глаза, золотые длинные ногти, синий шёлк и тускло-золотые перья феникса на нём.   
Весь как искусно и с любовью созданная кукла, как роспись на тончайшей ткани, из которой соткан воздух вокруг него. 

\- Ди, - скользнув к нему тенью, Алекс выдыхает непривычное слово, как единственную верную ноту в этом полумраке. Словно попадает по нужной струне.  
Приторно-древесный запах благовоний окутывает лёгким, но непробиваемым облаком, когда приближаешься к нему, - и тяжелеет, намертво вяжет, как только коснёшься.  
Алекс не успевает понять, как и когда успел обхватить руками, прижать к себе, утонуть лицом в холодных, как шёлковые нити, смоляных волосах. Впрочем, он доверяет своим инстинктам больше, чем себе остальному, о таких вещах не задумываешься, когда вокруг тяжёлый аромат восточных благовоний дурманом смешивается с лёгким, едва заметным...  
\- Граф, - шепчет он, как не шептал ни одной женщине за последние десятилетия.  
Под шёлковым китайским платьем движется тёплое, живое, отнюдь не кукольное, проскальзывает эхо лёгкого птичьего пульса.  
\- А кровь у тебя тоже золотая?.. - едва слышно поводит губами по мягкой коже за ухом.

И вот тут, в последнюю секунду, сквозь сладковатые, тягучие запахи благовоний и цветов, сквозь золото и шёлк, сквозь эту фарфоровую хрупкость и птичью лёгкость дыхания - пробивается другое.  
Холодное и тяжёлое, как лезвие древнего ятагана.  
Алекса словно отбрасывает к стене, горло сдавливает - но раскосые глаза повернувшегося к нему графа не отпускают.   
\- Нет, - мягко улыбаются тонкие губы, и золото в глазах плавится и застывает, одновременно обжигая и окатывая таким холодом, какого он не знал за всю свою долгую жизнь.

То, что он ощутил, опрометчиво оказавшись слишком близко, оказалось холоднее железа, тяжелее стали и свинца. Словно заглянул в тёмную воду такой глубины, какой не скопится ни в одном человеке за много, много жизней.   
Алекс выпрямляется, продолжая смотреть в прищуренные глаза, и едва обозначает лёгкий извинительный поклон.  
Ди опускает голову, продолжая улыбаться. Негромко говорит:  
\- Может быть, для начала представитесь... как у вас принято?  
Голос у него вкрадчивый, мелодичный, как перезвон тонких колокольцев. Алекс не хочет больше думать о том, из чего они сделаны и как давно.  
Прежде чем он успевает ответить, граф протягивает тонкую руку ему навстречу, и золотой феникс на синем шёлке взмахивает крылом, опаляя глаза.

Алекс так и не отводит взгляда.   
Золотые глаза смотрят прямо ему в душу и неслышно для обоих шепчут, что охота началась.


End file.
